


Shower Buddy

by james



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, hot showers are love, if you can have a meet-cute in the shower it would be these two, the tiniest bit of Bucky/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james
Summary: Bucky takes a shower.





	Shower Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> He's naked throughout the entire thing and the story is gen, how is this my life.

When Bucky first starts to get settled -- for various degrees of the meaning of the word -- he doesn't wander around the Tower much at all. Steve nags him to, of course, and Nat comes by as often as she can to just chill and make him feel like he isn't hiding in the corner of the bedroom. But honestly, he's warm, fed, and there's nobody he needs to kill so why would he wander.

Then he discovers that the shower in Stark's penthouse doesn't run out of hot water. The ones in his and Steve's flat go for a good solid hour, and Nat says hers runs exactly fifteen minutes. But Barton suggested he sneak into Tony's penthouse and wow, he was so right.

"I live here now," he tells Steve, at hour one and five minutes when Steve pokes his head in.

At hour one and thirty-nine minutes Barton stops by. "My record's three hours and seven minutes," he says like it's a challenge. As if Bucky can't beat that with his eyes shut. Which they are, because he's got his whole head in the spray. There are five sprays, actually, so he doesn't even have to rotate in order to stay warm and wet.

"You could just run a bath?" Steve's poked his head in again at hour two and twelve minutes. Bucky flips him off because he clearly doesn't understand. 

At hour three and twenty-two minutes -- take that, Barton -- the door slides back and there's Tony, giving him a very unimpressed look. He's got stuff in his hands, though, which don't look anything like something he plans on hauling Bucky out of the shower with.

"First of all, there's a seat," Tony says, and he points to a rectangle in the floor that's a dark brown. "FRIDAY, raise the seat."

The rectangle raises up and unfolds a little. Huh. Bucky sits down in it. It's actually pretty damn comfortable. The spray nozzles re-adjust themselves automatically so he's still completely in the stream. Modern tech at its finest, Bucky thinks, but doesn't bother to say it because clearly Tony knows this is the best thing ever invented. He probably invented it.

"Secondly, this shelf is here for a reason." Bucky turns his head and pries one eye open just enough to watch Tony point to the shelf in the rear of the shower. It's out of the spray, but all the toiletries already in the shower were on different shelves, closer to where Bucky is sitting.

"I figured those were for the sex toys," Bucky taunts.

Tony just points to the front of the shower where there is another shelf, a couple of hooks, and a spot which is just the right height for something dildo-shaped to be placed. "Those are up there. No point in having them out of reach when they're perfectly waterproof." He places the bowls in his hands on the back shelf and Bucky blinks.

There's a bowl of grapes and some cut up melon in one bowl, some he can't quite make out in another, and a small plate of what looks like sticks of jerky.

Tony is giving him a very dry look, like he thinks maybe Bucky is the dumb one. "Snacks. Beef jerky, cheese, and fruit. Obviously there's plenty of water available and yes you can pee in the shower."

Bucky just stares at him for a moment. There's genius and there's genius, and while Bucky isn't about to say any such thing out loud, he is genuinely impressed. "You come here often?" is what pops out of his mouth.

The corner of Tony's mouth twitches, but his eyes get dark. "Before I learned to hate water, yeah. So, you know, glad someone is finally enjoying my masterpiece of engineering. Feel free to sneak in here whenever you like, by the way." He shrugs. "I'm usually in my workshop. If I'm actually up here, I trust you can get in without waking me up."

Bucky processes that for a minute, then another minute because Steve told him about Tony's shit and he's noticed that Tony never uses his pool or any of the hot tubs or jacuzzis Bucky has taken note of. There's a tiny shower in the workshop and Bucky figures if it's something he needs to know, Tony will tell him.

But the fact Tony apparently doesn't mind if Bucky breaks into his bedroom just to use his shower....

Bucky shrugs one shoulder at him. "I ain't leaving, so there's no worry about me sneaking in and out." He turns his face up a little to let the hot water stream over his face.

There's silence for a moment, then Tony sounded amused, and a little of something else as he says, "FRIDAY, have you shown our new resident the spray variations?"

"No, Boss," she says, and there's a screen on the front of the shower, because of course Tony Stark has a computer in his shower. There is a list of fifty different ways the shower can spray water down on him, from gentle mist to a pounding massage to something that actually says "ice storm." 

"FRIDAY, remove any that involve the water being any cooler than it is right now," Bucky tells her, and seventeen of them disappear. Good. Bucky nods. "Okay, start at the top and we'll work our way down."

He hears Tony leave as the first variant begins -- gentle jungle mist. He nixes it right away because the whole point of this is to be in a hot shower. FRIDAY suggests she get rid of three others when he says this, and he lets her use her best judgement.

At hour seven and one minute, Steve sticks his head in and says he's making pancakes and he is not serving them inside the shower.

Bucky flips him off, but he gets out of the shower.

There's always tomorrow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Shower Buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249369) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
